


Yeehawgust Day 19: Wild Wild West

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [15]
Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Summary: This one was one of the weakest entries... sorry for how bad it is!
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 19: Wild Wild West

_ In more ways than I can count, the Commonwealth is more like the Wild Wild West.  _ Captain Erich Richardson thought to himself with a wry smile on his face as he looked out across Diamond City from the office of the former Mayor McDonough. Citizens of the city went about their business, many of them with pistols in holsters or rifles slung across their backs.

Sitting down on one of the couches in the office, Erich thought about the comparison of the New World to the Old West. Brahmin caravaners had formed supply lines much like the supply depots of old, with communities relying on each other for supplies that they couldn’t get. Barter had become a perfectly acceptable form of commerce, with wastelanders willing to trade their excess for what they needed.

Of course, the dangers of the Commonwealth had adapted as well. Deathclaws, radscorpions, Yao Guai… but while the animals were dangerous, humanity was more so. Raider packs had replaced outlaw gangs, often with far more violence. Super mutants bands destroyed entire settlements with ease, tearing settlers apart on a whim…

But of course, things were not all bad. Erich had seen some of the best of humanity banding together, putting aside differences as they could. Things weren’t perfect, but they would be a lot worse.

Erick kicked up his boots onto one of the coffee tables in the room.  _ Yeah… the more things change, the more they stay the same. _

**Author's Note:**

> This one was one of the weakest entries... sorry for how bad it is!


End file.
